


Never Letting Go

by Noel803



Series: Never Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abusive ex boyfriend, Cadet James T. Kirk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Professor Spock (Star Trek), Protective Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel803/pseuds/Noel803
Summary: Spock was fully aware of everything going on around him while he was in his healing trance. However he was having a hard time remembering what had placed him in a healing trance. He was also growing concerned with why Jim was so scared.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Never Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I literally wrote this fic in a single day. It just came to me and I had to write it. So now I have to share it with all of you. This is a stand alone story and is different than some of the other fics I have written. Please feel free to leave me comments about what you think!
> 
> Quick heads up, I am pretty sure that this is not how Vulcan Healing Trances actually work. I'm taking some liberties to fit with the necessities of my story so roll with it. 
> 
> *WARNING I didn't feel like any of the archive warnings exactly fit with this story, but I do want to give some sort of trigger warning. There is a discussion about a planned rape, but it does not occur in the story. It is stopped by Spock. However, Jim does struggle with what almost happened and he has a very emotional conversation with Spock about it. If you are uncomfortable with that level of conversation you may wish to stop reading after Spock tells Jim that he is his soul.

Spock was fully aware while he was in his healing trance. Most humans failed to understand that simply because his eyes were closed and he was non-responsive, did not mean that he was not aware of his surroundings. In fact, he was often hyperaware of what went on around him during his trances. He had to know what methods the doctors were using for treatment and how to adjust his needs accordingly.

Although Spock would admit he was having a difficult time focusing his mind enough to remember what had sent him into such a healing trance. Returning to the last moment he could remember he played the scene out in his mind.

He had been walking back to his apartment after completing his last lecture. No, not quite. At first, he had intended to walk home as he often did eager to see Jim. Their new shared living arrangement always made home his first destination. However, he remembered that Jim was attending a study group with some of the other cadets and would be home a few hours late. So, Spock had turned to head into town instead with a plan to surprise Jim with a homecooked dinner.

That had been the moment they descended on him. Spock had not seen the three men until they pulled him into the alley. The attack itself had been less a surprise then it had been for him to realize they had already landed a blow. Blood had soaked his abdomen before he could fight back. His attackers must have been informed of Vulcan biology for they had attempted to strike directly at his heart. Only they had been misinformed about which side the heart was located on.

Spock did not remember anything more about the attack or how he arrived at the hospital. He had felt nothing, been aware of nothing until a pair of familiar hands had gripped his own like a lifeline. His fingers were pressed against Jim’s face in an attempt to place them at his meld points. “Please!” Hot tears poured over Spock’s fingers. “You can’t leave me. Please, Spock. You have to enter your healing trance. Don’t die. Don’t die.”

Now he understood. Even when his own body had logically accepted his death, Jim had ordered him to live. He could never deny Jim anything. That had been 4.36 days ago. Spock had spent all of that time reversing the damage to his own body in obedience to Jim’s order.

Somewhere in the room a door opened. Spock immediately recognized the sound of Jim’s steps. They were slower and heavier than usual. He had not slept in the time Spock had been in his trance. He spent all of his time at Spock’s side. A part of Spock wished to wake long enough to make sure that Jim took care of himself. But he estimated that he needed to remain in his trance for at least another 18.72 hours to reach optimal strength.

Jim sat down in his usual chair and reached out for Spock’s hand. It was so warm and comforting. Yet, the emotions that swept through their connection was all wrong. His hands were trembling and fear poured from Jim. A fear darker and more consuming that Spock had ever felt in his life.

What could have caused such an emotion in Jim? Spock had heard McCoy tell Jim that Spock was in no danger of dying, so it could not be his injury that scared him.

“It’s so strange to think that we’ve only known each other for a few months.” Jim spoke with a quiver in his voice.

Yes, it had been a short time, their romance what humans often referred to as a ‘whirlwind’. Their first meeting had been only 3 months ago at the academy. Spock had been walking across an unfamiliar part of campus where he was supposed to give a guest lecture. Admittedly he’d gotten turned around. That was when he had found one Cadet Gary Mitchell beating Jim into the ground. Spock had intervened.

It had taken only one touch between them for Spock to realize what they were to each other. His mind had recognized Jim as his T’hy’la when he saved him from his apparent abusive boyfriend. The ancient and rare warrior bond formed instantaneously.

Jim had been a bit confused when Spock explained to him that they were bonded. By Vulcan standards they were married before they had even said two words to each other. However, Jim had thought to remedy their lack of knowledge about each other by going on a date. Spock conceded to the logic of the endeavor. The result had been better than expected. In only a few hours, Spock had realized that he was drawn to Jim in ways he had never been drawn to anyone.

Spock had always felt like a child of two worlds, never belonging to one. Yet with Jim he had finally found a home. Only two dates after their first, Jim had moved in with him. The rest had come naturally.

Again, Jim spoke. “Yet, I can’t imagine my life without you. You’ve consumed my life so completely I don’t even remember what I was like before you. Or maybe I don’t want to remember what life was like before you.”

Spock understood what Jim meant. It had taken some time, but Jim had opened up to Spock about the tragedies that came before. He had told Spock of his father’s death, of his family’s abandonment and Frank. He’d told Spock about Tarsus IV. He’d told Spock about Gary Mitchell’s abuse. Jim had suffered so much pain, yet at least from the latter Spock had saved him.

When Spock found out that it had been more than a single incident, he knew action had to be taken for Jim’s safety. He had used his position as a professor to have him placed on a disciplinary hearing for his actions. The committee had found him guilty and had him expelled just a few weeks ago.

“I’m so sorry, Spock. This is all my fault. All my fault. So sorry. For everything. I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist. I would do anything to protect you. God, I love you so much and I’ll never be able to tell you that again.” Tears were now falling on Spock’s arm.

Why was Jim speaking as if he would never see Spock again? Spock would wake up in only a few hours and Jim could tell him everything.

The door opened again. Spock expected to hear McCoy or one of the nurses enter, but the sound of feet was one he didn’t recognize. “Jeez, I told you you could say your good-byes not blubber all over him.” That voice!

Anger flashed hot inside him.

 _Gary Mitchell._ Why was he here? What was he talking about good-byes?

Jim flinched and held onto Spock’s arm tighter. “You said I had 10 minutes, Gary. Please, I’ll do what you ask, but just leave me alone with him for a moment.”

Gary came closer. “Yeah, well, I changed my mind. We’re going now.”

“What the hell! Aren’t you taking enough from me? All I want is to say good-bye.”

“What does it matter anyway? He can’t hear you. He’s never going to know what happened to you if you say good-bye or not. You’re lucky I even let him live!”

Ice pushed passed the heat of his anger as Spock realized the implication.

“Fuck you! You told your men to kill him. You planned to leave him for dead. You had nothing to do with his survival.” Jim was crying in earnest now. “I told you to leave him out of this. I was going to do what you wanted. You didn’t need to hurt him.”

“He thought he could take you from me, that you belonged to him. But I’m the only one who can have you. I’m the only one who truly knows how rough you like it.” Gary’s voice was nearly a pant.

“Just fuck off!”

“Now watch your mouth Jimmy, you know I can still kill him. He’ll never be safe. All it would take is an unsuspecting drop of poison here, a mugging there, maybe even a bribed nurse who could slip something in his IV that would never be traced.”

No! Spock would not let Gary hurt Jim again. His life would not be used in leverage against Jim. He had not choice but to pull himself out of the healing trance. He had to protect his T’hy’la.

Alarms started sounding from the life reading signs.

“Oh God! Spock!” Jim began to struggle closer to him.

Spock tried to tighten his arms around him and pull him away from Gary, but he still couldn’t move.

“Fuck!” Gary swore.

Then there was a sharp pain. At first, he thought that Gary had done something to him. Only after 1.3 seconds did he realize that he’d felt the pain across the bond. Gary had stuck something into Jim’s neck. Jim screamed and then went quiet.

“That’s my boy,” Gary cooed. “We’ve got a shuttle to catch. It will be just you and me forever.” Spock could hear Gary dragging Jim from the room.

No! He couldn’t let Gary take Jim. Spock fought even harder to draw himself from the healing trance. The screaming alarms grew louder and suddenly the door was opened again.

“What in tarnation!” McCoy was running towards the biobed and grabbing Spock. “You’re not supposed to be waking up yet you idiot!”

Jim. Jim! He had to get to Jim.

As he slowly gained control over his body, he was able to form his T’hy’la’s name on his lips. “Jim.”

“You’re got to calm down, Spock. Your vitals are shooting all over the place. You shouldn’t be awake right now.” McCoy lectured.

“Jim!”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I’m sure he’s not far. He hasn’t left your side apart from getting a cup of coffee since you got here.” McCoy said.

“Gary took Jim.” He forced each word out as his muscles finally began to respond.

“What!” McCoy’s eye went wide.

“Injected him with something and dragged him out.” Spock explained. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

McCoy had been right that he should not have come out of the trance. But if he didn’t act now, Gary took take him anywhere in the universe. Who knew what he was doing to Jim already.

“Fuck! You serious? You didn’t just dream it.”

He didn’t bother to explain that Vulcans don’t dream. “Have to…stop him.” He swung his legs off from the biobed, but before he could even put his feet down the world was swaying around him.

“Hold on!” McCoy hit a comm on the wall and called for the hospital security to begin a search for Gary and Jim. “They couldn’t have gotten far. Security will find them, Spock. Now don’t move. I need to check how well your wound has healed. If you tear out a single one of my stitches, you could start bleeding out all over again.”

McCoy fused with the bandages at Spock’s side, but he didn’t care about the wound. He had to get to Jim. He had to stop Gary before it was too late. He’d been a fool to let his guard down. Now Jim might pay the price.

Something had obviously been bothering Jim days before the attack. He had assumed it was the stress of exams.

“Well, the wound itself has sealed at least. But you took quite a beating and I know those internal injuries haven’t healed yet.”

“My condition is not important right now.” Spock argued. “I must find Jim.”

At least his sense of balance was restoring after he’d been laid flat for so long. The world had stopped spinning. He forced himself onto his feet and was satisfied when he didn’t fall over.

“I told you, security is looking for him. They’ll find him. I can’t have my patient walking around before he’s even healed.”

“I had thought Jim’s safety would be a higher priority.” There was more bite than he usually used. “Is he not your best friend?”

“Hell, yeah he is. And I’m freaking out right now. But Jim would skin my ass if I let you go after him and you ended up dead. I made him a promise to keep you alive and I plan on keeping it so sit your ass down and I can go help look for him.”

Spock didn’t bother telling McCoy the illogic of his statement, “no,” before he walked out the door.

He made his way down the corridor where he saw a security guard search each of the rooms. Spock approached him and stood directly in his path, so he had no choice but to stop. “Has your team located James T. Kirk?”

The guard blinked at him. “I don’t even know who you are? I’m not telling you—”

In his weakened mental state, he barely resisted reaching out to grab the man. “I am James T. Kirk’s husband, and you will tell me what you know.” The glare in his eye did enough to cower the man.

“A search is underway, but no one has seen anything suspicious yet.” The guard said.

Calculating the time since Gary had taken Jim and McCoy’s delay, it was likely that he had already slipped out of the building. From there he would be making his way to the nearest transport station to take Jim who knew where.

Spock headed towards the door with McCoy quick on his heels. “Where are you going?”

“Gary intends to take Jim off planet. We must prevent this or Jim might be lost to me.” Spock said simply. “Rather than waste time continuing to argue against my actions and question me, I suggest that you find us the quickest means of transport.”

McCoy grumbled, but did as Spock asked. Even though McCoy was driving as fast as he was able Spock felt they could not arrive at the shuttle station fast enough. He attempted to reach out to Jim through their bond but found little there. Jim was still alive and more than likely unconscious. Far away there was a whisp of confusion running through Jim’s mind as if he was trying to fight the drug and wake.

The moment they arrived at the station Spock was running towards the front desk. He cut in front of the long line of people but didn’t care about the many protest behind him. “Excuse me, sir, you cannot.”

Spock didn’t even bother to ask the women for the information he needed. He knew more about computers than most humans and was quickly searching through the system to find where Gary might have taken Jim.

“Sir!” The woman shouted. “You can’t just…”

Already Spock had found Gary’s name. He must not have thought anyone would come after him as he had used his own name. He had not simply purchased a ticket but had taken possession of a small personal shuttle. Yet there was no joy in his success. For he also saw that the shuttle had already departed.

It was too late. Jim was gone.

No. He would not allow himself to give up. The shuttle was not far.

He turned back on the women. “Does this facility have transporter capabilities?”

“Of course, we have a transporter pad for people coming from our space docks but…”

“Where?” Spock demanded.

McCoy had caught up to him. “You better tell him. We’re after a man who has been kidnapped and there isn’t much time.”

Across the bond there was a sudden flash of awareness. Jim was awake. _No! Get off me! Spock! Spock, please! Help!_

_I am coming Jim._

“Where?” Spock growled.

He only heard the directions before he was sprinting down the hall. It seemed that Jim had not heard Spock’s reply. Jim continued to call out, fear and disgust overloaded his every thought. Nothing else existed in the world except getting to Jim.

Spock wasn’t sure how he had pushed past the transporter attendant. He didn’t remember recalculating the position and transporting himself directly onto Gary’s shuttle.

In moments, he materialized on the ship and what he saw would be burned into his mind forever. Gary had set the shuttle to autopilot and had turned his attention on Jim. Jim was tied to the chair unable to move. His shirt had been twisted and worked into his mouth as a gag. Only his eyes had been left uncovered to watch what Gary was doing to him. They were wide with fear as he struggled to breath. Gary didn’t even noticed Spock as he was too busy attempting to remove Jim’s pants.

Spock’s instinct to protect went into overdrive as he grabbed Gary and threw him against the back wall of the shuttle. The sound of Gary’s head striking metal shouldn’t have been so satisfying. A dark part of Spock wanted to lift him up and beat him again, but Jim was staring at him with tear filled eyes, calling to him across the bond.

_Spock. You’re alive. You’re here. You came for me._

With infinite tenderness Spock knelt in front of Jim. “I will always come for you, T’hy’la.” He removed the gag and the ropes and pulled Jim into his embrace.

Spock couldn’t hold him tight enough. Couldn’t touch enough of his skin. He wanted to be consumed by Jim completely, to know that he was safe.

“I’m so sorry, Spock.” Jim was crying.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Ashayam.” Spock pressed his lips against Jim’s pulse and counted each beat. His own heart quivered when he realized Jim’s pulse was erratic. He pulled back enough to look closer to Jim’s eyes. They were still slightly clouded with the drug in his system. He had to get Jim back to Dr. McCoy to be treated. “You’re safe now.”

Spock was reluctant to let go of Jim, but he had little choice. He made sure to secure Gary before he could wake up. Then he turned the shuttle back towards earth. McCoy was practically fuming when they touched down. He had contacted the authorities and they arrested Gary. They had wanted to question Jim, but as a physician McCoy was able to hold them off.

Within the hour they were all back at the hospital. Jim had been placed in his own bed in Spock’s room. At least the good doctor had been able to arrange that. Jim was not injured apart from some minor bruising and abrasions from his bounds. The sedative had luckily been one Jim wasn’t allergic to. Now he was hooked up to IVs to flush the remainder of it out of his system.

Spock stood vigil over his bed the moment McCoy had left him alone.

“Shouldn’t you be resting? You just woke up from a healing trance.” Jim said.

“My body has healed, Jim, to the point that my health is in no danger. However, I find that I do not wish to be parted from you for any duration.” Spock admitted. He could always admit such failings to Jim without fear of judgement or mockery.

Jim smiled at him and held his hand tighter. “I don’t want to be parted from you either. I thought…I thought I would never see you again.” His smile faltered.

“Jim, I would have searched the galaxy for you if need be. You are my T’hy’la and I would never stop looking for you. I would die to keep you safe.” Spock assured him.

“I know. That’s what scared me so much Spock. That you would waste your life looking for me, that you would die because of me.” Tears were forming in his eyes again. “I was too weak to protect you Spock. I’m cursed. Everyone around me gets hurt. I knew it when I agreed to be with you, but God I was so happy I convinced myself it wouldn’t happen again. I should have known it was too good to be true. Spock…” now the tears were falling. “It’s too dangerous to be with me. You should leave me before anything worse happens.”

Spock could feel through the bond that Jim genuinely believed that his mere existence in Spock’s life was a death sentence. He thought he was undeserving of happiness. It hurt Spock to know he had suffered so much that such a belief had been etched into his core.

Taking Jim’s hand, Spock pressed it against his heart. “I am alive, Jim. You are at no fault for the actions Mitchell took. You are not my death. You are my life. I am alive because you told me not to leave you. You are the other half of my soul and I will not do without you, my James.”

Jim launched himself forwards to sob against Spock’s shoulder. Spock crawled into the bed next to Jim and held him there whispering soft assurances until he had calmed.

“Jim, would you feel able to tell me the events that led to your abduction. I had deduced that today was not the first time Mitchell had approached you.”

“No.”

“Why did you not tell me he had contacted you again?”

Jim flushed. “I should have. I didn’t mean to hide it from you. He texted me a few weeks ago, but I ignored him, blocked his number. I didn’t want to worry you about it since I thought I’d taken care of it. Then he started calling me. I never picked up, but he just wouldn’t stop. I felt like I was going crazy. Then about a week ago, I picked up.”

Spock allowed Jim to continue his explanation even though he desperately wanted to point out that he had not in fact answered Spock’s question as to why he didn’t come to him.

“He was crazy. He kept saying how we belonged together and that he was sorry and couldn’t live without me. I told him I was never going back to him. That I was happy with someone else. That’s when he sent me the pictures.” Jim visibly shivered.

“What pictures, Jim?” Spock asked as tenderly as he could.

“They were pictures of you.” He said it so quietly Spock almost didn’t hear it. “They were all taken from some crappy camera phone. But they were close up as if whoever was taken them had gotten right next to you. Pictures of you on campus, in classes, at the mess hall, the store. They were recent too. One of them had been taken that day. I know because you were wearing that jacket, I lent you.”

Spock tried to think back over the last few weeks trying to recall anyone who had been following him. He was generally well aware of his surroundings and it was a surprise that anyone had gotten that close without his notice.

“He said that if I didn’t do what he said that he would hurt you. The pictures were proof that he could and I…” He trailed off burrowing his head in Spock’s shoulder. “I should have told you. But some part of me feared if you knew about the danger, I had brought into your life that you would hate me. I didn’t want to lose you. I couldn’t stand the thought of someone hurting you, so I agreed.”

“He demanded that you run away with him.” Spock concluded that had been Mitchell’s goal all along.

“Not at first. He wanted me to…” Jim’s color drained as he said the next part. “He promised me that he would leave us both alone if I slept with him one more time.”

Pain flashed across the bond and Spock could not help it. It was not a pain of betrayal. He knew that Jim would never willingly betray him. Jim had concluded such an agreement was his only option to save Spock’s life. It was pain from the knowledge of what Jim had been willing to sacrifice for him. Because they both knew what would have happened to Jim if he had given himself to Mitchell in that way.

However, it seemed that Jim had read the expression on his face incorrectly. He was pulling away from Spock’s touch. “I didn’t…I never…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have ever agreed. But I just wanted you safe. I would have done anything to protect you.”

Spock did not let him pull away. He pressed his hand against Jim’s face and pushed all the love, understanding, and acceptance that he could through the bond. “I am not angry. Even if something had happened, I would not be angry with you. You were being coerced against your will. I know your regard for me. I trust you, now and always.”

Jim barely seemed to believe Spock’s words. “But I lied to you. There was no study group with the other cadets. I was going to confront Gary.”

“It does not matter. When it comes to my heart, I still trust you.”

“Oh Spock,” it was a few minutes before Jim was able to speak again.

Spock was so proud of him for the strength it took to share this, to face these emotions. He only hoped that he wasn’t pushing too hard and that he was being supportive enough. He gave Jim all the time he needed and waited until he announced that he was ready to continue.

He began again slowly. “I had taken a long time to think about what Gary said. I had realized that Gary was never going to hold up his end of the deal. Even if I gave myself to him, he would never leave me alone. By the time I really realized that I was already in front of him. It was too late to turn back. But I told him that I wasn’t going to do what he said. I wasn’t going to let him touch me. He could fuck off or whatever. Then he…”

Spock prepared himself when he heard the choked sound as Jim tried to say his next words. Yet he hadn’t been prepared for the emotions that tumbled out of him.

“He showed me a picture of what they’d done to you. You were in that alley, all covered with blood. Your skin was so pale, and it didn’t look like you were breathing.” He latched onto Spock’s wrist to feel his pulse as he continued the rest in a rush. “Gary told me you were dead. He said he knew I’d cave and needed to be taught a lesson. He showed me picture after picture of your body saying that it was all my fault. If I had been a good boy and hadn’t tried to leave him for someone else none of it would have happened and you would still be alive. Worse yet, I felt your pain through the bond. I felt you dying. But I didn’t know exactly that’s what I was feeling. I thought the pain was my own and that you were gone from my mind.”

The traumatic death of one bondmate would cause a pain much worse than what Spock had experienced from his injuries. He hoped to never discover the extent of such pain.

“Gary left me there. He said he’d be back for me once I had time to on what I’d done. I just sat there. I think it was only a few minutes before Bones was calling me. He said you had been brought to the hospital, alive, although he wasn’t sure if you would stay that way. Nothing else mattered then except getting to you. I ran to your side and took your hand and I…”

“You placed my hand against your temple.” Spock interrupted. He had promised himself he would not do so and would let Jim tell the story at his own pace. But he needed Jim to know he had felt him then. Spock reached out and moved his hand into the exact same position. “You were crying and you told me not to die. You ordered me not to die.”

“You heard me?”

“Every word. I obeyed. My body had already accepted death, but I could not deny you. I could not leave you alone.”

For the first time since he had begun speaking a smile played across his face. “Why Mr. Spock. I didn’t know you were so good at following orders.”

“It is easy to do so when you love and respect the one giving them to you.”

“That explains so much thought. Bones had said there was nothing they could do, but then you started healing on your own. We knew you had entered a trance, but it didn’t make any sense why you had entered one then when you couldn’t earlier. After you were out of the woods, I felt like I could breathe again. I never left your side except to get coffee. I never let anyone but the nurses and Bones in. So, I guess I had some false sense of safety. Some part of me thought that maybe Gary had left for good. Then this morning when I went to go get coffee he was there.”

Spock was beginning to see how the events had unfolded from there. “He renewed his threat. He demanded that you go with him or he would find a way to end my life for good.”

Jim nodded. “I begged him to let me say good-bye. Finally, he let me. He gave me 10 minutes, but it hadn’t even been 5 before he followed after me. We fought and then he stuck me with something. I can’t remember anything from there until I woke up in that shuttle and he…”

“You do not need to think about that now.” Spock said when he felt the waves of nausea rolling through Jim at the memory. “It is over, Jim. I had been informed while they were giving you some tests that the police have enough evidence to hold him. With our testimonies they will be able to charge him and he will serve a long sentence for his crimes.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Jim turned to look at him. “How did you find me? I know I called for you. I was drugged and terrified and desperate. But you had been here in a healing trance.”

“That is a story for another time. Simply, I heard everything that happened while I was in the trance. I forced myself awake to save you.”

Jim opened his mouth to ask more questions, but a yawn interrupted him. “I will answer all of your questions once you have rested. You have been through a great trauma today and you have been so strong at facing it. Now you must take care of yourself and rest.”

“Stay with me?” Jim begged.

“Always.” Spock leaned the biobed back and settled Jim into his favorite sleeping position. It was harder to achieve as the biobed was not made for two occupants and the IV in Jim’s arm made it difficult to move him. Eventually Jim was laid out almost completely on top of Spock’s chest. His head of blond curls tucked under Spock’s chin. “You are safe now. I will never let anyone harm you.”

“Nor I you, Spock.” Jim whispered. He closed his eyes and sleep took over him almost immediately.

Spock’s body still needed rest and healing, but for now that would have to wait. His first priority now and always was to Jim, his Ashayam, his T’hy’la.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This is really all the story I have planned, but if the mood strikes me I might write a sequel of this same story from Jim's POV. If you would like that or have other suggestions please leave a comment.


End file.
